Dia Adalah Paradoks
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Haechan berharap dia sadar lebih cepat kalau Mark adalah seorang paradoks berjalan. [Tag: markhyuck. warning alert. on request.]


HAECHAN tidak dapat mengingat banyak hal semasa kecilnya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana pertama kali dia belajar bicara, berjalan. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana reaksi-reaksinya terhadap lingkungan barunya. Dia tidak ingat juga bagaimana dia bisa pada akhirnya merasa bahwa tempat tinggalnya saat ini adalah rumah.

Banyak yang tidak diingat Haechan saat kecil. Soal mengapa bisa seorang anak bernama Mark juga ada di sana pun bukanlah sebuah pengecualian.

"Jangan-jangan kamu kira Mark itu kakak kandungmu?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mamanya suatu hari ketika Haechan duduk di bangku SD kelas 2.

Haechan yang tidak mengerti maksudnya itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya bukan?"

Mark yang dibicarakan saat itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Memang, Mark seperti selalu ada di rumah, tapi bukan berarti dia selalu di sana. Kenapa? Karena memang rumahnya bukan di sana.

Tapi Haechan saat itu tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu. Menurutnya, Mark yang lebih tua memang dibiarkan pulang kapanpun dia mau.

"Mark punya rumahnya sendiri bersama orangtuanya. Kalau mau, nanti malam kita ke rumahnya. Lumayan dekat kok."

Mamanya menjelaskan banyak hal tentang bagaimana hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga Mark sangat dekat. Orangtua Mark sangat sibuk, sehingga Mark seringkali harus dititipkan padanya. Tak jarang Mark sampai harus menginap. Bahkan, Mark juga seakan sudah punya kamarnya sendiri di rumah Haechan. Bukan hal aneh kalau Haechan jadi mengira Mark memang adalah anggota keluarganya kan?

Mamanya kira, dengan menjelaskan hubungan asli antara Haechan dengan Mark hyung kesayangannya, itu akan membuatnya jadi lebih... senang? Tentu tidak. Dia tentu bisa menebak itu akan membuat anaknya kecewa, tapi sebatas itu. Dia tidak mengira akan jadi separah itu sampai membuat Haechan jadi mengurung diri di kamar seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang...

Mama Haechan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menunggu telponnya diangkat. Iya, dia menelpon temannya, yang adalah orangtua Mark. Setelah menjelaskan sekilas, dia mendapat balasan supaya tenang dan tunggu saja, karena Mark sudah di jalan ke rumahnya.

"Duh, maaf ya Mark. Malam begini kamu malah ke sini," kata mama Haechan sembari membukakan pintu untuk Mark ketika dia sampai. Dia juga membantu menyimpankan jaketnya karena memang saat itu, cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu? Haechan di kamar ya?"

"Iya. Tante sudah bujuk makan tapi dia terus begitu." Dia mengusap pipinya, berusaha menyembunyikan malunya. "Dia belum makan dari siang. Harusnya tante tidak usah cerita ya."

Mark tidak banyak mengomentari soal itu. Dia hanya pamit untuk ke lantai dua, di mana kamar Haechan berada. Dia juga sekalian membawakan makan untuk Haechan, jaga-jaga dia gagal membawanya keluar kamar.

"Haechan?" dia memanggil di depan pintu kamar yang terkunci dari dalam. Dia bisa dengar ada suara deritan.

"Mark hyung...?"

"Iya."

"Di mana?"

"Di depan kamarmu. Bukakan pintunya dong? Tanganku penuh."

Dan kuncinya dibuka. Ada wajah sembab Haechan yang mengintip dari celah pintu, memastikan apa benar itu Mark hyung-nya atau makhluk lain yang mengaku-ngaku. Ketika sadar itu memang Mark, Haechan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"...itu?" Haechan melihat sepiring makanan yang dibawa Mark.

"Buatmu. Belum makan kan?"

Haechan mengangguk. Dia mengajak Mark masuk, lalu mereka duduk di lantai.

Mark menyuruhnya makan, sementara dia sendiri sibuk mencari apapun di kamar Haechan yang kira-kira bisa digunakannya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Paling tidak, sampai Haechan menghabiskan makanannya.

Tapi Haechan diam saja. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan mata yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak merasa ingin makan walaupun perutnya sebenarnya sudah ribut minta diisi.

Mark yang awalnya ingin mendiamkan, jadi membuka pembicaraan duluan. "Kamu benar-benar mengira kita saudara?"

Bisa saja Haechan menjawab dengan panjang lebar seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan Mark, kesannya seperti memang hanya Haechan yang menganggap mereka saudara. Dan itu membuat Haechan sedih dan malu. Dia hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Hei. Katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sedih." Mark sekarang membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Haechan. Menurutnya, hanya dengan ini Haechan tidak akan menghindar lagi.

Haechan memundurkan duduknya. Dia tidak ingin ditanya seperti itu karena menurutnya juga, jawabannya sudah jelas. "Karena hyung bukan kakakku. Hyung bukan keluargaku."

"Kalau begitu, harusnya tidak ada alasan kamu sekarang begini. Aku kakakmu. Aku juga keluargamu. Memang tanpa hubungan darah, tapi kita tetap keluarga."

Haechan yang saat itu masih kecil, tidak tahu maksud dari omongan Mark tentang hubungan darah. Darah terdengar menyeramkan, tapi keluarga membuatnya tenang. Dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebar lagi mengetahui ternyata memang dia dan Mark adalah keluarga.

Sejak saat itu, Haechan sudah jadi lebih terbiasa dengan panggilannya sebagai anak tunggal tanpa kakak ataupun adik. Sesekali dia akan kelepasan mengaku punya kakak, tapi kalau sedang membicarakan keluarga inti, dia tentu hanya menyebutkan orangtuanya. Dia sudah merasa cukup tenang dengan meyakini dirinya sendiri kalau orang lain tidak butuh tahu soal Mark, karena Mark sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka bagaimanapun tetaplah keluarga, dan mereka tidak butuh pengakuan orang lain untuk itu.

Tapi saat mereka masuk SMA, omongan Mark mulai berubah.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Kata-kata Mark itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Kenapa? Dia yang waktu itu meyakinkan Haechan kalau mereka adalah keluarga. Haechan percaya bertahun-tahuntapi kenapa sekarang dia sendiri malah...—?

"...karena aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu."

...—malah menyatakan... perasaan? Hm?

"Haaah?" Mulutnya menganga lebar. Refleks, langkah mundur diambilnya. Dia menatap Mark yang sekarang juga menatapnya, tapi dengan maksud yang berbeda. "J-Jangan bercanda! Kita saudara! Kita keluarga! Kamu sendiri yang bilang!"

"Itu supaya kamu berhenti menangis. Memang apa lagi selain itu yang bisa membuatmu mau berhenti merajuk?" Mark hafal seperti apa Haechan, dan dia tahu itu satu-satunya cara. "Tapi sekarang seharusnya kamu sudah cukup dewasa. Kamu bisa menerima situasi yang ada. Jadi sekarang aku berusaha jujur padamu."

Saat bicara, Mark berkali-kali berusaha meraih tangan Haechan, dan Haechan juga berkali-kali harus menepis gapaian tangannya.

"Kamu...! Tapi tetap saja kita kan keluarga! Mana bisa kamu sekarang tiba-tiba bilang...?!"

"Suami istri juga keluarga."

"...! Memangnya kita suami istri?!" Itu kalimat terakhirnya pada Mark selama beberapa hari. Dia terus mendiamkan Mark yang dinilainya egois dan semaunya sendiri.

Tapi selama beberapa hari itu, dia juga jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir dan merenung. Sebenarnya, yang egois itu siapa? Yang semaunya sendiri itu siapa? Apakah itu Mark yang sudah berbohong bertahun-tahun demi dirinya yang mudah merajuk? Ataukah justru dia yang sudah memaksa Mark untuk ikut bermain rumah-rumahan dengannya sampai selama itu?

Sadar kalau semua pertanyaannya itu sepertinya menyudutkan dirinya sendiri, Haechan akhirnya menemui Mark sekali lagi.

"Yang waktu itu sungguhan?" Haechan memastikan. Mungkin saja Mark sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

Tapi Mark mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku cuma mau kamu tahu ini. Aku suka Jeno."

"Aku tahu." Dia mengendikkan bahu melihat Haechan yang terlihat kaget. "Tapi sepertinya dia suka teman sekelasku. Si Huang."

Ah. Iya. Haechan juga tahu itu.

"I-iya! Tapi maksudku, aku tetap suka dia walaupun dia suka orang lain! Jadi aku tidak bisa menganggap hyung lebih dari keluargaku!"

Haechan mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan napas. Dia lega sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya semalaman tanpa harus merasakan lidahnya tergigit. Dia... sudah meluruskan masalahnya...—

"Kalau begitu, hal yang sama juga berlaku padaku."

...—atau belum?

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia lihat Mark masih menatap lurus padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu kamu suka Jeno, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap suka padamu. Sama kan?"

"...iya..."

"Nah."

"...Apanya yang 'nah'?! Bedanya, Jeno tidak tahu aku suka dia! Dia belum menolakku!"

"Jadi sekarang kamu menolakku?"

"Iya! Apa lagi?"

Mark mengusap dagunya. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk membungkam Haechan. "Sepertinya kamu salah paham ya. Aku kemarin itu hanya menyatakan perasaanku, bukan melamarmu."

Kata-kata Mark belum selesai, tapi mata Haechan sudah membulat saking tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Melamar...?!"

Mark mengangguk, walaupun omongannya diinterupsi. Tapi tidak apa. Reaksi Haechan terhitung normal buatnya.

"Kamu saat ini belum suka padaku, jadi pantas-pantas saja menolak. Tapi penolakan yang kuterima itu hanya saat aku melamarmu dan kamu menolakku lagi," ucapnya dengan ringan layaknya dia sedang membicarakan soal acara TV. "Jadi kalau memang kamu ingin menolakku, tunggu saat aku melamarmu. Kamu bisa tolak aku semaumu."

Haechan kira, dengan membicarakan langsung berdua dengan Mark akan membuat masalahnya selesai. Dikiranya, setelah bicara empat mata seperti ini, keadaan akan kembali seperti semula di mana Mark adalah kakaknya dan mereka adalah keluarga. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Haechan mulai memikirkan lagi kata-kata Mark.

Mark akan melamarnya.

Mark akan melamarnya.

Mark akan melamarnya.

Perlahan, Haechan mulai tidak melihat sosok seorang kakak dari dalam diri Mark. Dia mulai melihat Mark sebagai Mark. Awalnya, itu membuatnya tercekam, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar bisa menerima. Mereka benar bukan keluarga, tapi Mark ingin mewujudkan impian Haechan yang satu itu dengan cara menikahinya. Ya, Haechan percaya itu. Mark adalah yang terbaik buatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Haechan jadi terus menyisakan tempat kosong di sebelahnya untuk Mark. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh masuk di antara mereka. Bahkan Jeno sekalipun, yang kalau Haechan lihat sekarang, sebenarnya dia tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan Mark.

Haechan tentu juga melewati masa di mana banyak yang mengajaknya bepergian hanya berdua. Apakah Haechan menolak? Kadang tidak. Pada beberapa kejadian jarang di mana Haechan tidak menolak, itu dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Mark yang semakin hari semakin mendiamkannya. Oh, mungkin dia ingin diajak berperang? Boleh. Haechan sudah punya beberapa prajurit untuk itu. Prajurit yang sebenarnya kalah dibandingkan dengan Mark, tapi untuk dikirim ke medan perang, mereka tidak seburuk itu.

Ya, Mark makin hari makin tidak menggubrisnya. Haechan sampai merasa lelah untuk terus berperang. Prajurit-prajuritnya perlahan juga berkurang. Kapan sebenarnya salah satu dari mereka mengangkat bendera putih? Supaya perangnya ini cepat selesai dan Haechan tidak akan butuh lagi prajurit. Oh, Haechan tidak punya bendera. Semua bendera putih ada pada Mark karena dialah yang berjanji akan membubarkan perangnya dengan sebuah lamaran untuk Haechan.

Tapi itu sampai pada akhirnya, Haechan sadar kalau Mark memang tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa.

Mark hanya memintanya untuk menolak kalau nanti dia datang melamar.

Hanya itu.

Haechan baru sadar akan hal itu ketika dia melihat Mark ada di ruang tamu bersama seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Ada mamanya juga di sana, sedang menjamu tamu-tamunya.

"Haechan, sini! Hyung-mu punya kabar gembira!" Mamanya memanggilinya ketika sadar dia baru datang.

Sempat rasanya Haechan ingin mengoreksi omongan mamanya soal kabar gembira, karena kabarnya itu tidak membuatnya gembira sedikitpun.

Mark akan menikah.

Dengan orang yang datang bersamanya. Na Jaemin.

Mamanya berkali-kali memuji tunangan Mark. Manis lah, sopan lah. Mamanya terkenal tidak suka basa-basi, tapi dari awal Haechan datang sampai Mark dan calonnya pergi pun, mamanya masih mengulang-ulang pujiannya.

"Mark memang tampan sih ya! Jadi pasti pasangannya juga sebaik itu!"

Haechan merasa kesal mendengar kata-kata ibunya sendiri. Dia ingin saja agar mamanya itu tahu kalau Mark yang terbilang pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang baik itu sebenarnya sudah ingkar janji padanya.

Dia tidak terima.

Dia tidak terima!

Bertahun-tahun dia menjaga spot di sampingnya itu tetap kosong hanya untuk si bodoh Mark, yang katanya akan datang melamarnya. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Melamar orang lain! Hebat sekali!

Dia sadar dia butuh menuntut sesuatu, dan akhirnya dia menghubungi orang yang paling bersangkutan di sana.

"Kenapa kamu menyuruhku ke sini?" Mark datang dengan jaket super tebal. Dia memenuhi permintaan Haechan untuk bertemu dengannya di dekat rumahnya pada pukul sekian malam. "Kalau bukan urusan penting, aku pulang ya."

"Aku mau menagih janji!" Haechan menjawab dengan suara yang meninggi. Dia berusaha menahan untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa kesalnya ketika dia lihat Mark sepertinya tidak mengerti. "Kamu bilang kamu mau melamarku dulu!"

"Melamar...? Oh... itu." Mark menelusupkan tangannya makin dalam ke dalam kantong jaketnya. "Yah, tapi hasilnya juga kamu bakal menolakku kan? Aku juga sudah melamar orang lain."

Iya! Tau! Haechan tau!

"Tapi hyung sudah janji!" Dia menekankan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk menolak hyung! Jadi paling tidak, berpura-puralah!"

"Pura-pura?"

Haechan mengangguk. "Aku juga mau merasakan sensasi menolak lamaran orang!"

"Pura-pura melamarmu, begitu?"

Mengangguk lebih keras lagi.

Awalnya Mark terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia tertawa sambil berkata Haechan memang tidak ada duanya. Dia satu-satunya.

Lalu wajahnya berubah serius. Dia menatap Haechan, lurus. Tatapannya itu sama dengan ketika Mark pertama kali membicarakan soal perasaannya dulu. Itu hampir membuat Haechan hilang kendali.

"Aku ingin memintamu jadi pasanganku," katanya. Dia menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke salah satu lututnya dan meraih tangan Haechan. "Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut Mark. Suaranya yang terdengar jauh lebih berat dan dalam dibandingkan dengan suara anak kecil yang dulu menenangkan hatinya mulai meninggalkan bekas dalam diri Haechan yang berusaha memaknai setiap katanya. Mark sedang memenuhi janjinya dengan berpura-pura melamarnya.

Mendengar lamarannya ini, mau tak mau membuat Haechan bertanya-tanya, seperti apa Mark ketika melamar tunangannya, si Na Jaemin itu? Kalau dia bisa seserius ini hanya untuk lamaran pura-pura, bagaimana yang aslinya?

"Apa seperti ini kamu melamar tunanganmu?" Tatapan mata Haechan menyendu, diikuti dengan Mark yang mulai berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

Mark mengendikkan bahu. "Hm. Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu ingat." Dia menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor. "Aku terlalu gugup waktu itu sampai-sampai tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan padanya. Begitu aku sadar, dia sudah memelukku sambil mengangguk. Yah, manis sekali."

Tidak suka. Haechan tidak suka melihat Mark yang membanggakan tunangannya seperti itu. Dia tidak suka melihat Mark yang mulai mengusap wajahnya sambil tertawa bodoh mengingat-ingat semanis apa tunangannya ketika dia melamar.

"Nah, oke. Sudah kan?" Dia sudah berniat berbalik badan, tapi dia baru ingat justru bagian utama dari janjinya belum terpenuhi. "Oh iya. Kamu belum menolakku."

Haechan mendelik. Sebenarnya dari bagaimana kelakuannya barusan, Haechan lah yang ditolak. Dia yang dilamar dan dia juga yang ditolak. Ajaib.

"Kalau aku terima?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku terima lamaranmu yang tadi?" Tangannya dikepalkan. Dia lihat Mark yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. "...kalau aku sekarang memelukmu sambil mengangguk —sama seperti tunanganmu, ...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening menyambar mereka yang saling menunggu kata-kata. Mark, sebenarnya masih menunggu Haechan yang biasa untuk tiba-tiba berkata, 'tapi bohong!'. Tapi sadar Haechan saat ini bukanlah Haechan yang biasa, Mark menarik napas dan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menolakmu."

Dan ternyata memang tidak ada kesempatan.

Mark tidak pernah berniat mengangkat bendera putihnya.

 **End**

a/n. ouch. ini request Anon, minta markhyuck sad end katanya! aku emang ada plot kayak gini dari awal tapi bingung cast nya enakan siapa.

jadi... sebenernya baru nyadar ini lebih ke bad ending kalo dibaca lagi ya. tapi gatau aku udah gak kepikiran lagi wkwk

aku gak kuat liat haechan sedih gitu mending aku aja yg lamar kali ya hiks haduh yayang aku


End file.
